vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
James Remar
William James Remar é um ator americano que interpretou Giuseppe Salvatore em The Vampire Diaries. Ele é talvez melhor conhecido como Richard, o namorado magnata on-off da personagem de Kim Cattrall em Sex and the City, como Ajax no The Warriors, como o homicida maníaco Albert Ganz na comédia/thriller de 1982 48 Hrs, Dutch Shultz em The Cotton Clube, Lord Raiden em Mortal Kombat: Anihilation e mais recentemente como Harry Morgan em Dexter. Biografia Remar nasceu William James Remar em Boston, Massachusetts. Ele passou a maior parte de sua carreira no cinema interpretando vilões. Ele é conhecido por seus papéis como o personagem Ajax agressivamente sexual e violento no filme de 1979 The Warriors e como o assassino sociopata Albert Ganz no hit de 1982 48 Hrs (Ambos os filmes foram dirigidos por Walter Hill). Remar interpretou na vida real nos anos 30 era-gangster Dutch Schultz, em 1984 o filme The Cotton Club. Ele estrelou no filme de 1980 Windwalker como o jovem Windwalker. Ele também retratou um homem gay no filme de 1980 "Cruzeiro". Em 1996, ele jogou Quill, um dos vilões principais em The Phantom. Outros filmes notáveis incluem Drugstore Cowboy, Fear X , Boys on the Side, Hellraiser: Inferno, The Quest, Wedlock, Tales from the Darkside: The Movie, Blade: Trinity, 2 Fast 2 Furious, The Door Girl Next e, em 1998 ele interpretou o policial que seguia a mulher em torno de Psycho, ele também foi a estrela do filme de 1986 The Cool Quiet. Ele interpretou o personagem de Raiden em Mortal Kombat: Anihilation, a sequência do filme de 1995 adaptação de Mortal Kombat, assumindo o papel de Christopher Lambert. Ele então seguiu isto com um papel em 1996 direto para vídeo-filme de ficção científica Robo Warriors. Desde 2006, a Remar co-estrelou em Dexter no canal Showtime. Remar foi nomeado para um Saturn Award de Melhor Ator Coadjuvante por seu retrato do pai adotivo de Dexter Morgan, Harry Morgan. Ele também teve um papel no filme de terror de 2009 The Unborn (filme que também teve o ator CS Lee, que interpreta Vince Masuka em Dexter). Remar está retratando um personagem recorrente em FlashForward. Ele também interpretou Vilgax em Ben 10: Alien Force. Filmografia * The Killing Game (2011) (pós-produção) .... Tall Man * Gun (2011) (pós-produção) .... Detective Rogers * "The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes" (2010) TV series (pós-produção) .... (2010) * Red (2010/I) (pós-produção) .... Gabriel Loeb * The City of Gardens (2010) (pós-produção) * "Dexter" .... Harry Morgan / ... (50 episódios, 2006-2010) * "The Vampire Diaries" .... Giuseppe Salvatore (2 episódios, 2010) * "Ben 10: Alien Force" .... Vilgax / ... (7 episódios, 2009-2010) * "FlashForward" .... James Ermine (1 episódio, 2010) * "Numb3rs" .... Randall Priest (1 episódio, 2010) * The Christmas Hope (2009) (TV) .... Mark Addison * "Batman: The Brave and the Bold" .... Two Face (1 episódio, 2009) * Endless Bummer (2009) .... Sam Kramer * "The Spectacular Spider-Man" .... The Cat Burglar / ... (1 episódio, 2009) * "Criminal Minds" .... Tom Benton (1 episódio, 2009) * "The Unit" .... Reece (1 episódio, 2009) * 2B (2009) .... Tom Mortlake * The Unborn (2009) .... Gordon Beldon * Pineapple Express (2008) .... General Bratt * "Eli Stone" .... Salinsky (1 episódio, 2008) * "The Batman" .... Black Mask (3 episódios, 2006-2008) * Sharpshooter (2007) (TV) .... Dillon * Ratatouille (2007) (voz) .... Larousse * "Jericho" .... Jonah Prowse (5 episódios, 2006-2007) * "Thief" .... Agent Patterson (1 episódio, 2006) * "CSI: Miami" .... Capt. Quentin Taylor (1 episódio, 2006) * "Justice League" .... Carter Hall / ... (4 episódios, 2001-2006) * The Warriors (2005) (VG) (voz) .... Ajax * "North Shore" .... Vincent Colville (21 episódio, 2004-2005) * "Battlestar Galactica" .... Meier (2 episódios, 2005) * Blade: Trinity (2004) .... Ray Cumberland * "The Grid" .... Hudson 'Hud' Benoit (2 episódios, 2004) * Meltdown (2004) (TV) .... Colonel Boggs * Ike: Countdown to D-Day (2004) (TV) .... Gen. Omar Bradley * The Survivors Club (2004) (TV) .... Roan Griffin * The Girl Next Door (2004) .... Hugo Posh * "Sex and the City" .... Richard Wright (12 episódios, 2001-2004) * "Without a Trace" .... Lucas Vohland (1 episódio, 2003) * Duplex (2003) .... Chick * "Peacemakers" .... Cole Hawkins (1 episódio, 2003) * 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) .... Agent Markham * Betrayal (2003) .... Alex Tyler * Fear X (2003) .... Lt. Peter Northrup * Down with the Joneses (2003) .... Vic * "Third Watch" .... Det. Madjanski (4 episódio, 2002) * "The Twilight Zone" .... Alois Hitler (1 episódio, 2002) * "The X-Files" .... Josef Kobold (1 episódio, 2001) * "Strong Medicine" .... Guy Falls (1 episódio, 2001) * "The Huntress" .... Tiny Bellows (29 episódios, 2000-2001) * Guardian (2001) .... Detective Carpenter * "7th Heaven" .... James Carver (2 episódios, 2001) * "Nash Bridges" .... Mark Lee Page (1 episódio, 2001) * Dying on the Edge (2001) .... Jackie James * Guilty as Charged (2000) (TV) .... Lt. Col. Strauss * Hellraiser: Inferno (2000) (V) .... Dr. Paul Gregory * What Lies Beneath (2000) .... Warren Feur * "18 Wheels of Justice" .... 'Gabriel' / ... (1 episódio, 2000) * Blowback (2000) .... John Matthew Whitman / Schmidt * Double Frame (2000) .... Det. Tim Follett * Rites of Passage (1999) .... Frank Dabbo * Born Bad (1999) .... Sheriff Larabee * D.R.E.A.M. Team (1999) (TV) .... Shawn Murphy * "Walker, Texas Ranger" .... Keith Bolt (1 episódio, 1999) * Psycho (1998) .... Patrolman * Inferno (1998) (TV) .... Dr. Coleman West * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997) .... Rayden * "Total Security" .... Frank Cisco (13 episódios, 1997) * Robo Warriors (1996) .... Ray Gibson * Cutty Whitman (1996) (TV) .... Cutty Whitman * The Phantom (1996) .... Quill * The Quest (1996) .... Maxie Devine * One Good Turn (1996) .... Simon Jury * Wild Bill (1995) .... Donnie Lonigan * Judge Dredd (1995) (uncredited) .... Block Warlord * Across the Moon (1995) .... Rattlesnake Jim * Boys on the Side (1995) .... Alex * The Surgeon (1995) .... Dr. Benjamin Hendricks * Miracle on 34th Street (1994) .... Jack Duff * Renaissance Man (1994) .... Captain Tom Murdoch * Confessions of a Hitman (1994) .... Bruno Serrano * Blink (1994) .... Thomas Ridgely * Fatal Instinct (1993) .... Max Shady * The Tigress (1992) .... Andrei * Indecency (1992) (TV) .... Mick Clarkson * Strangers (1992) (TV) .... Bernard * Brotherhood of the Gun (1991) (TV) .... Frank Weir * "Tales from the Crypt" .... Red Buckley (1 episódio, 1991) * Wedlock (1991) .... Sam * White Fang (1991/I) .... Beauty Smith * Session Man (1991) (TV) .... McQueen * Night Visions (1990) (TV) .... Sergeant Thomas Mackey * Fatal Charm (1990) (V) .... Louis * Tales from the Darkside: The Movie (1990) .... Preston (segmento "Lover's Vow") * Kojak: None So Blind (1990) (TV) .... Wolfgang Reiger * Desperado: The Outlaw Wars (1989) (TV) .... John Sikes * Drugstore Cowboy (1989) .... Gentry * Silence Like Glass (1989) .... Charly * The Dream Team (1989) .... Gianelli * Rent-a-Cop (1987) .... Dancer * "Crime Story" .... Smilin' Jack (1 episódio, 1987) * "The Hitchhiker" .... Ron (1 episódio, 1987) * "The Equalizer" .... Tremayne (1 episódio, 1987) * Quiet Cool (1986) .... Joe Dylanne * Band of the Hand (1986) .... Nestor * The Clan of the Cave Bear (1986) .... Creb * "Miami Vice" .... Robbie Cann (1 episódio, 1985) * The Cotton Club (1984) .... Dutch Schultz * The Mystic Warrior (1984) (TV) .... Pesla * 48 Hrs. (1982) .... Albert Ganz * Partners (1982/I) .... Edward K. Petersen * "Hill Street Blues" .... Cooper (1 episódio, 1981) * Windwalker (1981) .... Windwalker as a young man * The Long Riders (1980) .... Sam Starr * Cruising (1980) .... Gregory * The Warriors (1979) .... Ajax * Blond Poison (1979) * On the Yard (1978) .... Larson Links externos IMDB Categoria:Elenco de Vampire Diaries Categoria:Elenco da 1ª temporada